Conventional vehicle batteries, due to the nature of their construction, are prone to going dead after an extended period of time of non-use. These problems can be aggravated in certain conditions such as cold weather and the like. Additionally, modern vehicles include many features such as lights, radios, and the like which are able to run while the car engine is not running. It is not uncommon for users to accidently leave such features running overnight, thereby draining the car battery and resulting in an unusable vehicle.
The most common solution to the problem of a dead vehicle battery is to jump start the vehicle by connecting the terminals of the battery to those of another running vehicle, thereby providing the initial electrical power needed to start the engine. However, this process is already difficult due to the need for another vehicle, the short length of many conventional jumper cables, and the difficult of securely connecting the terminals together. When corrosion is present on the terminals of one or both batteries, establishing a sufficient electrically conductive connection between the vehicles may be impossible.
Various attempts have been made to provide jumper cables for connection of battery terminals and the like. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,678,438, 4,934,957, and 5,297,977 provide examples of several types of conventional jumper cable connections utilized in the connection of vehicles during jumping starting processes.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are not operable in conditions where battery terminals are damaged or corroded. Also, many such devices require additional tools, time, or persons in order to operate under such conditions. Accordingly, there exists a need for a battery jump cable system without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.